The Hero Prince of Albion
by Revan Shan 2077
Summary: this is a rewrite of my old fic: this is the story of little Henry son of James Potter and Princess Lily of Albion. (VERY SLOW UPDATES)
1. Chapter 1

The Hero Prince

Prologue

It is said that on the day when the tattered Spire was complete and its first wish made the Old Kingdom of Albion a nation with centuries of civilisation, magic and technology were wiped out in moments, some say this was the first wish and end to a corrupt and decadent world and for a pure one to take its place.

However when the Spire exploded the sheer magical force was so great shards of the spire broke through time itself landing in an alternate world which would eventually be called by its people as earth, the pure magical energy from these shards were absorbed into the world giving birth to magic itself.

Over the centuries Albion has finally become a united nation currently ruled by the Hero Queen of Brightwall a benevolent and loved monarch who had a single child, a beautiful Daughter lily the jewel of Bowerstone.

On lily's 11th Birthday she received a letter to attend Hogwarts for her protection she took the surname Evans she met James potter and eventually they fell in love and wanted to marry on that day in the common room lily told James her true identity.

Hogwarts School

December 1976

"You're a Princess of Albion." James asked wide-eyed at the girl he had fallen in love with they were 17 years old in their last year at school,

"Yes, James I'm a princess this Christmas you and your parents will come with me to Albion to meet my family."

Lily smiled at him making James' heart swoon he could never say no to her he nodded his head. "sure, lily I'd love to go it will be nice to see your family."

Bowerstone Castle District

James P.O.V

This city was huge and shockingly clean, we had arrived at Bower Lake via the Cullis Gate as lily called it we arrived on a site called Hero Hill it was there we met a group of royal guards that escorted us to the Capital walking through the streets I had never seen lily so carefree the people greeted her with smiles the guards saluted her and little children ran up to wave at her.

We eventually made it to the castle and were greeted by a fat man in purple and white cloths.

"your highness welcome home your mother is most eager to see you and your guests, he turned towards my parents and me and bowed.

"lord lady and heir potter welcome to Bowerstone castle your rooms have been made ready for you but first we must meet the queen follow me please."

Walking up the steps we walked up towards the set of doors being guarded by the masked royal guards who quickly opened the doors, at the end of the grand room on a very odd-looking Throne was the Queen herself.

"welcome lord and lady potter and you as well young James my daughter has told me much about you."

I gave a smile. "thank you, your majesty, it's an honour to meet you I can see where lily gets her looks from."

if looks could kill my mother would have killed me 10 times over however it was lily's death stare that scared the crap out of me, I almost ran for the hills when the Queen gave a laugh.

"My you are a cheeky one no wonder my daughter likes you now my men will show you to your rooms and I will see you at dinner."

Over the next few days I got on well with the Queen that she said I could call her by her name in private, however it all changed when lily ran in crying shocking my parents me and her mother Mary, she looked at me with a smile but a hint of fear in her eyes and spoke.

" J, James I am Pregnant".

I was going to be a father h how we were still in school what was I going to do, it was then I made the wrong choice and did something I could never truly fix instead of being supportive I ran and did not look back ignoring my parents yells and lily's screams I just ran.

Lily never returned to Hogwarts to finish out her year her mother kept her in Albion the people heard what happened to their princess it almost caused a war the people demanded the queen take action, it almost worked The army was mobilised ready to go it was only after 4 days of negotiations that peace albeit uneasy peace continued.

James's parents wanted to be in their grandchild's life when he was born but both the queen and lily refused as James had refused to come back he was hiding with his friend Frank Longbottom , much to his parents disappointment and Lily's pain she had hoped he would have spoken to her by now hell Sirius and Remus had come to visit even professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had paid a visit why not him.

It was her mother talking to her that set her straight she had her child to think off she would raise her baby as a prince or princess of Albion if James ever grew a pair and wanted to be in her baby's life he would have to earn it .

8 months later

James had been ordered to potter Manor by his father and mother when he arrived he saw his parents his friends the headmaster and McGonagall but also an older man with white hair in a smart attire commonly found in Albion but what freaked him out was the 2 guards with him .

He was about to make a break for it however his mother saw him, "James Charles Potter sit down now."

The glare helped it along as he quickly sat down next to her, after a few minutes of silence his father spoke up.

"James this is Jasper he's a personal advisor to Queen Mary he has something to tell us."

jasper nodded he head as he placed his teacup down.

" ah yes 2 days ago Her royal highness Princess lily gave birth to a healthy baby boy, here is a photo of the young prince."

Upon seeing her grandchild Dorea Potter broke down hugging her husband the picture showed a tired but smiling lily holding a little bundle in her arms his little chubby face and little hand holding on to his mother's finger as he slept in her arms.

"Despite her majesty's advice the princess believed you deserved to know you had a son."

Meanwhile back in Albion lily was holding her baby boy in her arms as he slept, she could not help but smile just looking at him made her forget about James it was all going to be fine until everything stopped the room turned grey looking down she saw her baby still sleeping like normal and not frozen like everything else.

From the corner of the room, a figure in a red hooded cloak with other garbs put together Lily knew who this was her mother had told her about this powerful but dangerous person.

"greetings Princess Lily I am Theresa the seer of the spire, I helped your mother and grandfather on their greatest challenges and now I am here to warn you."

Lily held her son closer to her and asked.

"warn me of what I don't understand." the seer much to the worry of lily gave a smile not happy or sad just a smile.

"darkness is coming for Albion, A darkness greater than the one your mother faced however it will not be you that will face it, but the Prince in your arms."

If there is one thing to set Lily off its the very idea of her son being in danger rising from her bed, she lay her baby in his crib before turning on the seer her emerald eyes burning with anger.

"no one will harm my son I will kill them all before they get near him."

she near yelled with conviction only to pale with the seers next comment that brought great sadness and a small amount of joy.

"you will be unable to help him you and his father will be dead come a year from today, your son is of two worlds he will stand against the forces of darkness as the ruler of one world and the defender of both there light in the darkness."

she looked at the prince who was still asleep in his crib his hands hugging a teddy lion his mother had given him and smiled.

"well, he won't be totally alone." with a wave of her hand a small red mist landed on his Teddy only to vanish doing nothing or so it seemed.

"Enjoy these moments Princess we shall not meet again till it is your time."

With that, the seer faded away and the colour returned to the room time moved forward again. Lily sat down on her bed tears in her eyes she would never see her baby become a man she would leave him before he could truly remember her, all she could do is protect him and love him as best as she could.

The next day

It was time for the young Prince to be presented to the court and recognised as a prince of Albion, but most importantly be given a name.

Lily walked into the throne room on both sides were various people from all over her mother's kingdom of course at the site of a little baby the women in attendance cooed at the child who was cuddling his Teddy.

"your Majesty." proclaimed Hobson loudly to the court. " here is Princess Lily here to present her son to you."

Queen Mary smiled seeing her grandson who was cooing at his mother. " have you come up with a name for him my daughter."

she asked in her queen talk her daughter smiled. "yes, mother I have chosen the name you suggested last night."

Nodding the queen stood from her throne her arms raised to the crowd.

"let it be known across all of my domain that my Grandson, shall from now until the end of his days be known as Henry of the Royal House of Lionheart and prince of Albion."

The people in the court cheered for their new prince word spread across the kingdom causing towns and cities to have great parties for the prince who was born on the 31st of July.

Word spread to England where the magical newspapers published it a copy landed at potter manor where Dorea spent hours in tears.

Author's Note: hey all I have decided to rewrite this so here is the updated Chapter

Revan Shan 2077


	2. Chapter 2

Hero prince

Chapter 2

October 1978

Young Henry was now 15 months old his life had changed a lot he met his father and other grandparents before they died. He now was sleeping in a room at Godric's hollow his mother and father were downstairs talking they had tried to get some form of a relationship started it would take time, but it could happen but it was time they sadly did not have.

Voldemort attacked the home James tried to hold him off while lily ran to her son's room sending a message to her mother for help. While James fought valiantly, he was no match for the dark lord and fell to the killing curse.

Lily could hear Voldemort getting closer son had woken with tears she held him close trying to keep him calm laying him in his crib the door exploded behind her allowing Voldemort to enter.

"Move aside girl I have no wish to spill more magical blood, the dark lord snarled his wand pointed at her. She shook her head and yelled "never I will die before you get near my son! Her defiant words made toms eyes glow in anger.

"Then join his father in death foolish girl Avada Kedavra" the deadly green light-struck lily in her chest killing her instantly. Little harry pulled himself to his feet his lion teddy in his hand glaring at the dark lord ...well a glare that a normal toddler would give.

Voldemort merely laughed at the boy once again raising his wand to him, "so you are the child destined to defeat me your brave little one but now you will die Avada Kedavra" and just like before the death curse hit its target, but unlike normal the child did not die the boys magic reacted unlocking the magic he seer had placed on the boys teddy transforming it.

While tom managed to avoid the rebounded death curse, he could not avoid the lion, as the seer's magic transformed the teddy into a real lion which pounced on the dark lord its teeth meeting Voldemort's neck ripping it out killing the dark lord.

The lion turned towards its human companion shrinking down from a full-size lion to that of a cub it watched as the boy lay unmoving unaware that a hooded figure was behind him.

Theresa walked past the young cub to the unconscious child "Death is not your destiny today little lion."

It did not take long for Queen Mary to arrive with a battalion of royal guards who immediately took up a defence around the house as she walked in seeing James dead on the living room floor made her panic as she ran up the stairs down the hall only to stop seeing the corpse of the Dark lord.

Walking slowly into the room she fell to her knees in sorrow seeing her daughter dead in front of her grandson's crib, in her anger and grief, she used her Will ability to incinerate the dark lord's body shocking the 2 guards who came in with her.

"Your majesty the prince he's alive." spoke one of the guards causing the Queen to look up at the crib the little boy was cuddling an actual lion cub quickly getting up she rushed over to him little Henry hugged his grandmother happy to see her again. "oh, my baby it's okay grandma is here." Mary heard popping sounds from outside and her guards yelling to halt.

Albus P.O.V

When I arrived at the house the last thing, I expected to see was the Auror's outside the home with royal guards of Albion blocking the house their rifles aimed at them,

Walking in front of the Auror's I held my hands up. "please my friends we mean no violence." one of the guards in the same style uniform but was wearing a smaller hat and carrying a pistol fired off a shot landing just in front of me,

"Take one step further old fool I dare you." His eyes screamed from me to try something.

"no one will enter until the queen gives the all-clear." Before I could say anything out cam the queen of Albion herself holding young Henry behind her 4 soldiers came out 2 holding a stretcher holding James potter.

the other 2 carry a stretcher with a body covered with the Albion royal flag the small bit of red hair out the side indicated it was lily.

"Headmaster I have sent word to Gringotts to have the potter accounts sealed until my grandson comes of age, also my men will take James potter to be buried next to his mother and father."

How could I really say so to the queen of a powerful kingdom? "Of course, your majesty what of young Henry I guarantee I can find a suitable family to watch over him till he comes to Hogwarts."

I was met with the young lion next to the queen growing to a full-size growling at me the royal guard again pointing their rifles at us.

"My grandson is returning with me to Albion he will never attend your school my daughter trusted you and now she is dead I will not trust the last of my line to a foolish old man now get out of my way.2

Normal P.O.V

It took 2 days but James was buried next to his parents the potter family assets were sealed Albus tried to convince the queen repeatedly to allow him access to the young prince only for the queen to slap him in the middle of the ministry and belittle him.

But now she had returned to Albion walking through the city gates of Bowerstone the citizens had gathered all the way to the castle many weeping at the loss of the princess but also for little Henry in his grandmothers arms it took 4 hours to reach the castle where the princess was taken to the Royal Mausoleum and buried next to her father and grandparents.

One thing people noticed was it had not stopped raining since the princess died even Albion itself was crying over the loss of such a sweet and kind Royal.

But that night the queen sat in her grandson crib in her chambers she would protect him at all costs she lost her only child she would not lose her grandchild. Over the next few weeks, the palace guard was doubled, and the city watch received extra funding for more guards.

Meanwhile back in the tattered spire Theresa was viewing the different outcomes for Albion the Darkness was still coming for Albion but there was hope as before but now the image of the light was much better a young man dressed in the regalia of a king at the head of a vast army beating back the darkness. This was the right path she was sure of it.

Authors note: hey people I hope you like the chapter until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	3. Chapter 3

Hero Prince

Chapter 3

July 31st 1988

Bowerstone Castle

What should have been a happy day for the young Crown Prince was bogged down by the British Ministry of Magic who at Albus Dumbledores insistence had travelled to Albion to present the young Heir with his letter to Hogwarts.

"I knew you had to be senile Albus I specifically told you my Grandson would not attend your school." The Minister and his lackeys looked between the Monarch of Albion and the Headmaster of Hogwarts as the headmaster stood with the letter in his hand.

"Your Majesty, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world for the Young Prince and as an heir to a noble British House by law he must attend Hogwarts or lose his titles and estates."

If there was a time the Minister of Magic ever regretted agreeing to one of Dumbledore's plans that specific law was one of them.

The law had been passed 14 Months ago it officially Decreed that all children who are heirs to Standalone Noble Houses to hold there titles they had to attend Hogwarts School until there 5th year to be able to claim their seats and titles and if they were the last of there line the titles and estates would be sold off.

The Queen of Albion knew about this law before it had even been put before the Ministry and with her Grandsons permission, she had insured Henry would not be forced to do anything he didn't want to do.

Looking at the Headmaster she smiled. "Hobson please inform headmaster Dumbledore of what Law was passed in Albion 2 years ago and the amendment that was passed 15 months ago."

The Queen's advisor nodded before picking up a document from the table.

"on this day July 31st in the year 1986 the Noble House of Potter is recognised as a noble house within the territory of the Kingdom of Albion and its last surviving Member Prince Henry Lionheart as an emancipated Adult in the Eyes of the Crown."

Placing the document down he quickly picked up the other one and read it aloud.

"as of the 30thof April, in the year 1987, the Noble house of Potter including all its estate's titles and monies both within Albion and beyond its borders are placed firmly under the control of its new overlord house the Royal House of Lionheart."

Queen Mary smiled down the British Delegation and a shocked Albus. "You see Headmaster the House of Potter is one of my Vassal Houses and thus is exempt from your law now I believe you have worn out your welcome I wish you a good day."

It was at this moment 11-year-old Prince Henry ran into the Throne room his Lion companion following behind him he had a large smile on his face as he ran to her.

"Grandmother Master Garth taught me how to use Will Lightning he Says I am a natural…oh, my apologies I didn't know you were in Court."

Mary laughed her Grandson had been studying under Garth since he was 7 years old when he turned 10 he started to learn not only more destructive Will abilities but Magic from his Fathers world his mother had left her books in her old room.

Mary had also sent agents to Brittan to Potter Manor to take books on magic back to Albion for Henry despite losing his parents he grew up loved and happy however when he was too excited any court protocols, he learned went out the window.

"it doesn't matter my little Lion I was just finished with them."

Albus seeing the young Prince decided to make his move to see if he could convince the boy to willingly go. "Greeting your highness, I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School in Britain."

Albus walked out of Bowerstone Castle with the Ministry delegation a very unhappy man it seemed the Queen had poisoned her Grandsons mind against going to Hogwarts however the Minister had invited the Young Prince to visit Britain for the Halloween ball the ministry was to host as a celebration of the Dark Lords defeat.

It could be a chance to convince the young Prince to visit Hogwarts for the day as part of a royal tour of Britain then he could see the splendour of Hogwarts and join the school after the Christmas break.

Yes, that would work Albus told himself already planning the boys Future in the Magical World with the support of the future King of Albion he could ensure his plans for the Greater good would last for decades maybe even marry the young Royal to a child of a loyal light sided family.

The Tattered Spire

The Seer of the Spire watched Albus walking from the castle with a small smile amused at his plans for her descendant. "Foolish little boy your plans are all in vein the boy's destiny may cross paths with you but that hardly matters in the grand scheme of things."

Young Henry was developing nicely but his first test would come soon he would overcome it just as he will overcome the darkness that was building, she was sure of that Albion would stand strong against the coming Darkness.

Bowerstone Castle Henrys chambers

Henry smiled as his Handmaiden left his chamber for the Night with the servant's His Lion Fluffy was lounging on the carpet Infront of the fire after eating one too many plates of beef while not a terrifying name for a lion Fluffy was feared by many for when Henry was 6 a bandit attempted to attack him when he visited the farming community of Oakfield.

The bandits scream and a roar quickly alerted the Queen and her guards who rushed to Henry's side only to see him playing by the shore completely unaware of what had happened at least that's what the Queen thought at first.

Upon seeing his grandmother, he smiled at her saying. "a bad man tried to hurt me but Fluffy hurt him first and chased him into the forest."

As if summoned Fluffy reappeared his fur stained with blood it was on that day the people knew not to try and harm the Prince or face the wrath of the dreaded Fluffy.

Henry smiled at his furry friend before laying his head down on the pillow allowing sleep to claim him, he could not wait for his lessons tomorrow with Uncle Garth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Power of the Bloodline

Hogwarts Castle Halloween 1988

Prince Henry was not very interested in the festivities he saw before him while he was used to large gatherings like this at the Castle back home on this day it would just be him and his Grandmother.

"I trust you are enjoying the celebrations your highness." Came the voice of the headmaster honestly the man was completely senile. "I see many people enjoying themselves Professor however this day in Albion is not celebrated it is a day of mourning."

The staff and ministry guest winced remembering that today was also the dark Princess Lily was killed they saw the young Prince was not in the mood to carry on the conversation thankfully something else would distract them.

The stuttering fool of a defence Professor ran in and screamed about a troll causing the inter school to panic the headmaster in his wisdom decided to take all the teachers to search the school leaving hundreds of students a prince and his two guards and pet Lion in the great hall.

20 mins later is when the doors shook with brutal Force scaring the students into a panic Henry ordered his men to take position as he stood behind them Infront of the staff table with his Lion Infront of him guarding him with his life.

The doors broke and standing there was a fully grown Mountain Troll that was shockingly armoured seeing the students running it roared in anger only to stop as the two soldiers fired on it their rounds hurt him but also made him angrier.

The troll went towards Henry causing Fluffy to attack he pounced at the troll his teeth finding their mark on his neck only to Henrys horror for him to be ripped off and tossed into a wall yelping in pain.

Something broke inside the young Prince his body felt like it had a hurricane of energy the very castle began to shake that the staff in the lower levels of the castle turned and ran towards the great hall.

Looking at the troll Henrys voice radiated pure magical energy. "leave my Lion alone." With that he unleashed pure Will Lightning on the troll Blasting it with such power the creature was vaporized leaving nothing but its Will Experience quickly absorbing it he checked his guards only to see them staring at him stunned.

He ran to his best friend his loyal Lion to see him hurt hugging his friend close he let a few tears fall as he reassured his only Friend that he would be fine that everything would be okay the garrison of soldiers that had been in Hogsmeade arrived just before the staff.

"Henry my boy why did you kill the creature." That was clearly the wrong thing to say as henry was up in seconds his eyes showing nothing but anger and pure true power his Guards had their rifles aimed true at the staff ready to protect their Prince.

"you will address me as your highness old man I was insured Hogwarts was the safest place in your pathetic little country it seems not only did you lie to me but also her majesty the Queen,"

Turning towards his men he ordered them to put fluffy on a stretcher as they prepared to leave, he turned back to a now pale Albus. "You can forget any political alliance between our two nations for as far as I've seen you allowed an armoured mountain troll into the very heart of your school were it nearly killed the Crown Prince of a foreign Kingdom as well as your own students."

The next day

It Appears the Daily Prophet got wind of the news as it was all over the morning paper as Albus sat down at his desk.

_Crown Prince of Albion almost killed at Hogwarts_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_A shocking Development my fellow readers as word has reached us that Crown Prince henry Lionheart as well as the students that attend the prestigious school, and where was our Headmaster he was off with the entire staff in a completely different part of the school._

_However, it seems the young Prince saved the day using the Albion ability known as Will to conjure lightning vaporizing a troll a feat that not many seventh years could do let allow a 11-year-old Prince._

_But it appears the Headmaster instead of praising the young Royal criticized him for killing the troll, does the Headmaster value the life of a Mountain troll above that of our Children?_

_This reporter aims to find out when asked for a statement the Minister of Magic had this to say. "it is an absolute disgrace that the Crown Princes live was put at risk the Ministry in looking into the matter on weather or not the DLME needs to have a permanent presence at the School for the safety or our children."_

_Strong words from our Minister and much needed as it appears the Kingdom of Albion has cut of trade and diplomatic ties to magical Britain, we can only hope that Albion allows some sort of talks to begin shortly._

Bowerstone Castle

Henry sat beside his Lion Friend as he slept Master Garth had held him up right and now, he was just sleeping, however that didn't matter to the young Prince he would not leave his Friends side until he woke up.

His Grandmother had spoke to him about his powers and told him that she was proud of him for saving those people Henry was so focused on the sleeping Lion he didn't notice the woman shrouded by shadow until she made herself known.

The world around Henry including Fluffy froze causing him to look up in shock turning around to see the woman his Grandmother talked about.

"Greeting young Prince, I am Theresa the Seer of the Spire I helped your grandmother on her greatest challenge and now I do the same for you for you."

Henry was frozen as Theresa told him he would have to train hard in order to be ready for the task set before him.

Revan Shan 2077


End file.
